


Step-Daddy to Dragons

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic is Real, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer finds three eggs in Aaron's house. Then they hatch into Dragons. Thinking that he's gone insane but unwilling to leave the poor things alone, even if they are figments of imagination, Spencer tries to keep them hidden.





	Step-Daddy to Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2015  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10  
>  **Notes** : There was a shorter story than this that was posted as part of a challenge last year, this is a longer version that spawned in my head at that time.   
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer didn't know what to do. He looked at the three little dragons and knew that they were real, he knew that, but every single time that he thought to open his mouth to his lover about hiding three baby dragons in the attic, Spencer stopped himself. There were books that had been in the box with the eggs and Spencer had read them, but it was on magic and runes, seemingly an ancient text from those who practiced occult things. Something he never thought that he would find in Aaron's attic. 

In fact, Aaron was the last person that Spencer would ever think had anything to do with magic in his house outside of the fantasy books that Jack read. Aaron was the first to discredit anything that had to do with the paranormal, mysticism, or the occult on cases. While Spencer didn't believe in things that he couldn't prove, there was too much slightly weird stuff that happened for Spencer to discredit things without looking into them first. It was the whole reason he had picked up the damned eggs, to begin with. 

Aaron had given him the attic to make into a room for himself to settle in. Aaron had his office, and Jack had a playroom that was off of his room, but there was no room that was Spencer's and there wasn't an empty room that he could make into a library of sorts, so Aaron had cleaned out the attic for him. A storage shed had been purchased for the backyard, and everything that was in the attic went in there or in the basement if it needed temperature control. Except for the box that Spencer had found in a little nook at the edge of the room. Spencer had opened it to see books and three eggs. 

Spencer couldn't help picking up the eggs. He had touched each one before setting it down and picking up the next. It wasn't until Spencer had touched the last egg that he heard a crackling noise. Spencer looked down to see that the first egg was cracking. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out as his steps sounded on the stairs. 

There would be no hiding the dragons if they were real and no more pretending for Spencer that he wasn't crazy if Aaron didn't see them. He didn't know which one he wanted to be true. If the dragons were real, then something massive was being hidden from him, and he didn't like that idea, mainly because the eggs had been in Aaron's house. If the dragons were not real, Spencer could deal with it. 

"Spenc-oh fuck," Aaron said as he locked eyes with Spencer. Aaron looked down at the three dragons in Spencer's lap. Aaron walked over to Spencer and dropped to his knees. The little grey dragon took off for Aaron immediately. Aaron reached out and picked her up. There were two males and a female in the small group, the female was grey while the males were black. Spencer had wondered at the dull colors and wondered if it was like baby eyes that they grew into the color they were supposed to be. While the dragons were exactly the same besides color, Spencer just knew that the one was female and the rest were male. He just knew it, and it was another facet of what made him think that he was hallucinating. 

"I'm not hallucinating them?" Spencer asked, his voice shaking. His whole world was shaking, and he knew that it was just his body reacting to stress, but he was still petrified that he was seeing things. That he was seeing this. That his mind had finally broken the rest of the way and he was stuck in a world that was entirely make-believe. 

"Gods, no Spencer." Aaron dropped to his knees in front of Spencer and reached out to touch Spencer's face. The touch was soft and caring, and it nearly broke Spencer more. He wanted it all to be real. "They are weeks old. You've been hiding them for weeks?"

"I wasn't sure if I was seeing something that wasn't there or hallucinating and I was afraid of both outcomes. I brought food up to them, but when I was away, I would think that I was imaging that part as well. You had the eggs in your home, Aaron." That was the point that Spencer couldn't get past. Aaron had the eggs in his home. If they had been decorations, they would have been in with the Halloween decoration, and Spencer would have seen them before. It fit for some kind of themed party, but there had been nothing else. 

"Yes. I've had them for a very long time. Look, this is not something to talk about while crouching on the floor in the attic. Come on," Aaron said. He stood up and held out his hand; his dragon tucked into his other arm. Spencer scooped up the other two and took Aaron's hand. Aaron let go of Spencer's hand when he stood up and cupped the side of Spencer's face. "I'll tell you everything about me that I've never told you, but I want you to know this, Spencer, I love you. I love you so much, but I've been unable to tell you anything about this because of the rules that surround my working at the FBI. However, finding these eggs and being confronted with it has allowed me to tell you."

"Why would you have rules about that?" Spencer asked. He could see the FBI keeping magic from the world, but if the BAU hunted killers, it was a statistical improbability that they had never hunted someone who used magic. Unless there was a BAU unit or something like that it that hunted magical killers. Spencer had a lot of questions that he wanted to be answered and he really hoped that Aaron wouldn't keep anything else from him. 

"Because I am not human."

"What?" Spencer stopped following Aaron. Aaron turned around on the steps and looked back and up at Spencer. Aaron wasn't human? He looked human. He felt human. Spencer knew intimately what Aaron's body was and there was no way that he wasn't human. Unless he was a shapeshifter of some kind. If he was, it explained why he had Dragon eggs. Maybe he collected them. Spencer opened his mouth to ask why the eggs had hatched for him, why him touching them had made them come alive, but he stopped when he saw the look on Aaron's face. 

"I am not human, and neither is Jack."

Spencer waited for the break in Aaron's face that would have him smile and tell Spencer he was joking. It never came. Spencer felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt the two little dragons in his arms, and he looked down at them. There was only a single thing that made sense, even though it really didn't.

"What are you?" Spencer asked, afraid of the answer. It was the first time that Spencer had ever asked a question and feared the answer. 

"A dragon. These three are my kids." Aaron reached up and petted the little girl dragon on his shoulder. 

"WHAT?!" Spencer felt the world start to grey out around the edges. He tried to clutch the dragons closer to him so that when he fell they wouldn't fall off but they took off from him, flying to Aaron. Flying to their father and settling on his shoulder with their sister. Spencer felt something grip his body and it wasn't Aaron, it held in him too many places for it to be a person. It was more like a giant pillow. Spencer expected to feel the step rushing up to meet him but the weird probably magic pillow just cushioned his body just as the world went black.

* * *

Spencer felt something rough and wet on his face and brushed at it, he hit something small and hard and heard a little almost clucking sound. Spencer forced his eyes open. The light was bright so he blinked a few times to get used to it before he saw that it was one of the black dragons that was on a pillow beside him and licking his face it seemed. Spencer let his eyes move around the room to see that he was in his and Aaron's bedroom. His and a Dragon's bedroom. Spencer swallowed because he felt like he was going to cry. Everything in his life was a lie. 

"Spencer?" Jack asked. The bed shifted, and Jacks' face appeared in front of Spencer's eyes. "Dad, he's awake."

Aaron appeared behind Jack, and he had a soft look on his face. Aaron was worried about him. Before Aaron could get close, the other two small dragons crowded into Spencer's face. Spencer felt licks over his entire face.

"Let him breathe," Aaron said before picking the dragons up. All three started to cry out as soon as Aaron settled them into the crook of his arm. "You can cuddle when he gets up. I didn't expect you to pass out though I should have because it was a lot. I have a book here for you to read. I didn't realize that I had missed a box when I moved everything out of the attic for you."

Spencer took the book that Jack handed him. It was huge and old, and as soon as Spencer touched it, he felt something like electricity pass over him. He had felt that once before when he had picked up the eggs, and then just minutes later they started to hatch.

"You said they were your kids. But..." Spencer looked at Jack. Jack was human, or at least Jack looked human. There was the matter of Haley, was she a dragon too or was she like Spencer and had been seduced into Aaron's bed without knowing what the truth was. Spencer didn't feel safe at the moment, and that was a startling revelation because Aaron always made Spencer feel safe. 

"If I mate with a dragon in dragon form, we have eggs and dragons. If we are in human form, we have humans. When they reach a few years old, they can move back and forth."

Spencer watched Jack change in front of him from boy to a dragon that was the size of a medium-sized dog. He was living with dragons. Five dragons. Spencer pushed himself up to a fully seated position and then tucked his legs up. He knew that he wasn't going to make it out of the house if he ran. He was sure that Aaron had something to keep him there until Aaron was sure that Spencer wasn't going to blab the truth. Of course, even if Spencer did go to anyone, they would just lock him up for a psych hold. Spencer wrapped his arms around his leg. As he settled his left close to his body, Spencer realized there was a bracelet on it. It wasn't anything metal but instead looked like one of those friendship bracelets that girl children made to give to friends. It was probably whatever was going to keep Spencer in the house. Spencer ignored it and looked at Jack. He held out his hand, and Jack wiggled closer on the bed and bumped his head into Spencer's hand. 

Jack changed back into a boy and then cuddled into Spencer's side. Spencer forced himself to wrap his arm around the boy. The dragon or whatever he was called. Dragonling? Dragonette? 

Spencer tried to understand, but his brain kept on going back to the fact that he could still be insane and this was all something to make him believe that he wasn't. He needed to talk to someone, he needed to have a mental health check. He needed to get out of the house. 

"Jack, why don't we let Spencer read the book, and we can go and get lunch ready. I was going up to ask you what you wanted for lunch, Spencer."

"Sandwiches are fine. You don't need to go to any trouble." The answer was reasonable as it was almost always Spencer's answer when Aaron asked him what he wanted for lunch. Aaron never made just sandwiches though. He always made something else to go with it, whether it was potato or macaroni salad or something that took longer to make. Spencer usually weaseled himself into helping make whatever Aaron decided to make to pair with the sandwiches, but today Spencer would stay up on the second floor. 

"You and your sandwiches. How about deviled eggs and french fries?"

"Sweet potato fries?" Spencer asked. Spencer knew there was a bag of them in the freezer, he had bought them the last time he went to the store.

"Sure. I'll even make that spicy cinnamon dipping sauce you like for them." Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek, lingering there for longer than normal. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Spencer said by rote. His stomach was in knots. 

Aaron reached up and cupped the other side of Spencer's face, turning it to where Aaron could press a chaste kiss to his lips. Spencer pushed into the kiss for a second before pulling back. Aaron's eyes were full of such happiness, and it made Spencer a little sick to his stomach. He didn't know what to do. He really wanted to go out and get the help that he obviously needed, but it felt so real. 

"Come on you three, let's leave Spencer alone." Aaron scooped up the three little dragons as he got off the bed. Jack ducked into Spencer and gave him a hug before jumping off the bed. Spencer reached out and touched the book that was laying beside him on the bed. He opened the cover, feeling Aaron looking back at him. He just needed to give Aaron time to get down into the kitchen and then Spencer could make a break for it. If Aaron had the house set up, magically, to where Spencer couldn't get off the grounds at least, Spencer would know that. 

Spencer waited until he heard the beep of the oven through the house for him to make his move. He was dressed, and his messenger bag was in the corner. He grabbed his credentials as well as his medical card. He didn't even worry about his gun at all. He didn't need that for where he was going. Spencer looked at the bracelet on his hand. It was too dangerous to try and take it off. He had no clue what it did or why Aaron had put it on him. He needed more information, and while the lure of reading the book before he left was high, he couldn't take the chance that it would take too long and one of the five others in the house would wander back up. Spencer's regular shoes were not in the room, so he settled for a pair of his dress shoes from the closest. Spencer slipped them on before going out onto the deck that overlooked the backyard. The dining room was the room below the master bedroom, and Spencer was glad. He could slip down the trellis that was affixed to the side of the house that ran down either side of the deck. Spencer had never done anything like it at his own home, but he had climbed one like it for a case about a year before. 

Taking his time, Spencer made sure that he had his feet secure before letting his hands grip the next section. It was slow going, but Spencer didn't want to make a single noise. When his feet hit the grass, Spencer let go of the trellis and dusted off his fingers. He had tried not to damage the climbing rose, but his hand was a little bloody where he couldn't miss thorns. Spencer looked around the backyard before going out the side gate on the far side of the house. Spencer made sure to stick as close to the fence as possible so that he didn't become visible from the living room. He cut through the neighbor's yard as well before making a running break for it when he was sure he was far enough away from the house. He had enough cash on him for bus fare to get to the hospital, he just needed to catch the bus.

Spencer got off the bus at the right stop but looked at the hospital with fear building in his body. This was the moment of truth. When he would find out if he was insane or not. Spencer patted his pocket and remembered that he had left his phone at the house so that he couldn't be tracked that way. Spencer forced himself forward and walked past the information desk and over to the stairs that would take him up. He walked up to the fifth floor and down to where he knew the psych ward was. He found that the area was pretty much empty which Spencer was undoubtedly glad about. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Hi. I-" Spencer swallowed. It was hard to say the words. "I think that I have had a break with reality. While I am past the age where I can have a break that's indicative of schizophrenia, I think that it might have happened."

"Okay, Sir. I'll have you fill this paperwork out." The nurse handed over a clipboard with a pen. Spencer reached out and took it. The nurse, however, pulled the clipboard back before Spencer could take it. She reached out and grabbed Spencer's wrist gently. She was looking at the bracelet. "How new is this?"

"Ummm...hours?" Spencer said with a question at the end. He had no clue what time he had been discovered by Aaron or how long exactly he had been unconscious. 

"Well, you just fill this out sweetie, and I'll let the doctor know that he has a patient to talk to."

"Thank you." Spencer took the clipboard and walked over to sit down. He filled out the information as quickly as possible, and it was only when he got down to the emergency contact that he hesitated. Aaron was on his record as the person to contact and had been since Spencer had joined the team. Gideon hadn't wanted to do it, and Spencer had been left to ask Aaron at the time as there was no one else. Spencer decided on leaving it blank. If push came to shove and someone had to be contacted, he would have JJ called. 

Spencer walked the clipboard up to the desk and handed it over. The nurse looked at it and smiled. Spencer watched her start to type in his information into the computer. The doors opened, and a man stepped out. 

"Wanda is this him?" the man asked. 

"Yes, Doctor. This is-" the nurse looked down at Spencer's paperwork. "Spencer Reid. Mister Reid this is Doctor Pierre."

"Please, come with me, Mister Reid." 

Spencer walked around the desk. Doctor Pierre held out his hand, and Spencer shook it. 

"Mister Reid, we are going to go back to my office to talk for a few minutes before we start to do bloodwork and a cognitive exam."

"Sure." Spencer followed the doctor back into the man's office. There were a lot of various degree and program completion certificates on the wall. Spencer let his eyes read over all of them, but he stopped when he saw one that was kind of blurry. He stepped up to it, and as he got closer, he could read it better. 

It was a paper declaring him a magical doctor. Spencer spun around on his heel and looked at the doctor. He backed up, and his eyes darted to the door. 

"Mister Reid, please sit down. We have a few things to discuss."

"I need to go." Spencer started for the door, but when he tried to grab the knob, he couldn't grip it. It was like there was a barrier on the door. "Please just let me leave."

"Mister Reid, please calm down. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. Someone obviously cares enough about you to make sure that you were tagged correctly for just learning about magic and the way of the world or they wouldn't have put that bracelet on you."

Spencer looked down at the bracelet on his wrist and tried to rip it off. The knot kept not moving. Spencer spun to look at the doctor's desk, and he saw the scissors on there. He wanted it off. He wanted it gone. 

"Please, Mister Reid, calm down." 

Spencer lunged for the pen holder that had the scissors. He had a hold of the scissors before the doctor could stop him. He opened them and jammed them under the area where the strings led to the knot. He tried to close the scissors but they wouldn't. Spencer groaned and threw the scissors onto the floor. He looked up to see the doctor coming around the desk. Spencer ran backward until his back hit the wall and he looked to see that he was between two bookshelves with a window at upper back height. He dropped down and curled into himself. Spencer covered his ears and buried his face into his legs. 

Trying to will away reality, Spencer rocked back and forth. If he pushed hard enough, he could forget. He could do anything if he put his mind to it. No one tried to touch him, and when Spencer felt like he was more in control of himself, he stopped rocking. He didn't move his hands off of his ears or uncurl. 

Spencer felt something touch him. He ignored it. He wasn't going to look up until he was sure that he knew his mind. The thing that was touching him move from his head to his thigh. Spencer hissed as something painful dug into the skin on his thigh. He uncurled enough to look to see that it was the grey dragon. The dragon crawled up to jump over his thigh and land in the valley made between his legs and his stomach. She settled there on her back looking up at Spencer. Unless she had escaped the house and followed him, that meant that Aaron had brought her. That meant that he was there with Jack and the other two dragons. Spencer laid his forehead on his knees because he didn't want to look up, but with the Dragon there he couldn't squish back down into his smallest size. He didn't want to hurt her. Spencer heard flapping os some kind and felt the other two little dragons land on him. 

Reality was intruding no matter what so Spencer inhaled and exhaled a few times before sitting up. He moved slowly so that the dragons wouldn't fall down his back. They climbed up to his shoulders as he moved and when he was up all the way they jumped to his knees. Spencer looked around to see that Aaron was sitting in front of the desk of the doctor and that the two of them were talking. Jack was sitting about five feet away from Spencer, and he was just looking at Spencer. Jack scooted a few inches closer, and when Spencer didn't move at all, he moved a little closer. He kept looking back at his father before scooting a little bit more towards Spencer. 

Spencer raised his arm up, and Jack scooted all the way to him and tucked himself into Spencer's side. 

"I'm sorry we scared you, Spencer. Dad freaked out when he went upstairs, and you weren't there. He found your phone and your keys and then saw that your shoes were still downstairs. He went back up and found that you had taken one of your dress pairs. Then he saw the little bit of damage to the roses. You climbed down the trellis!"

"I did climb down. I was scared, Jack."

"Yeah, that's what Dad said. He was pacing in his office and calling everyone and then someone called the house phone. I think it was the nurse lady. She was super nice when she met us outside the hospital. Dad promised me that you hadn't been hurt when he said we had to go pick you up from the hospital. You aren't hurt are you?"

Spencer didn't know who to answer that because while he wasn't physically hurt, he was emotionally distressed and distraught mentally. He didn't know what he was feeling. 

"Spencer?" Aaron called out, and Spencer looked up at him. He was still sitting in the chair but was turned around to look at Spencer. "Are you okay with me coming closer?" 

"I don't know," Spencer answered truthfully. 

"Okay well, Doctor Pierre here is going to go and eat his lunch in a room down the hall so that we can talk alone unless you want him to stay."

"He can go if you promise to stay in that chair."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll stay right here." Aaron turned back toward the doctor. "If he needs you, I'll come and get you."

Spencer watched the doctor leave and waited to see if Aaron was going to stay where he said. Aaron only turned back around to look at Spencer. 

"What is this?" Spencer asked as he raised up his bracelet. "And why can't I remove it?"

"Jack, you can take it off of him for now," Aaron said. 

Jack untucked himself from Spencer and pulled Spencer's arm down to get to the bracelet. Spencer watched as Jack's fingers worked the knot free and it came off. Spencer expected to feel different. He looked around the room but that diploma that declared Doctor Pierre a magical doctor was still there. 

"It's just a bracelet. I helped Jack make it for you about a year and a half ago. The only magic on it stops you from removing it in any fashion. The pattern on it only makes sense to magicals. It's kind of like a name badge. It declares you human and that your exposure to magic is new. Really it's for this exact reason. I didn't expect you to cart yourself off to the hospital, but there was that fear so I made sure to put it on you as soon as I could. It stops those who don't know about magic from harming someone who is new to it. If you hadn't been wearing it, you would have been treated for a break with reality and medicated accordingly. Instead, you were handed off to the on-staff magical doctor and was going to be walked through everything, including probably being taken to the magical ward and shown some of the non-human patients."

"Who else on the team knows about magic?" Spencer asked.

"Dave but that was because he was the one who handled magical cases before I joined the BAU. There is always at least one member of the BAU that at least knows about magic and how to figure out the signs of it on a case. Do you want him to come here and explain it all instead of me?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. I just...you moved me in with you, and you've been lying to me since we started a relationship."

"Six months is the length of time that you would have to live with me before the FBI would allow me to show this world to you. Anything before that and they would have removed those memories from your head. I never outright lied about anything. I didn't answer if the answer was wholly about magic or about my past as a dragon. I tried my hardest to be as truthful as I could. I know that you dislike lies. I kept hoping, even before we started our relationship that a case would come up and you would be exposed. That's what happened with Dave. He has no magic, but he knows about it. I weighed everything heavily before starting anything with you. I debated back and forth telling you and seeing what the FBI did, but I could have never agreed to your memories of it being suppressed, and if I had told you and they did suppress them, they might never agree to you being told. I know how much you guard your mind and I couldn't do anything that would have someone messing with it."

Spencer looked at Aaron as he spoke, his words sounded truthful, and he was acting truthfully. Spencer had learned what he looked like when he lied during the whole Prentiss's faked death thing. It was after the fact but still. Spencer looked down at Jack who was curled into Spencer tightly. Aaron wouldn't use his child to coerce Spencer into anything. Any of his children at that. Spencer looked at the three little dragons. The girl was still on her back, but she was asleep, and the two males were like birds with their heads tucked under their wings. 

"Why did they...hatch...emerge or whatever you call it for me?"

"Well it depends on what your stance on magic is, and no that's not a deflection. The Dragon that I had those eggs with, we were not mates. We both wanted children at some point but had not found someone that we loved enough to have them with. So we had a clutch, and she got four eggs, and I got three. I kept waiting for them to hatch, but they never did. There is the branch of magic that says that you didn't cause them to hatch, I was just finally where magic decided that I was old enough or smart enough or have enough wisdom to have the kids. Then there is the branch of magic that believes in the power of love. That it was you touching the eggs and it means that you are my soulmate. That the eggs only hatched because my mate had touched them, the one person who is the most perfect for me. Though to be honest and totally fair, little dragons are much like ducks. They imprint so while you might not have meant it, they like you better than me at the moment."

"Are you serious?" Spencer looked at the three sleeping dragons. He was their parent in their eyes. 

"Very. In a very roundabout way, their magic tells them that I am their father. It's why they flocked to me at first. However, they didn't stay with me long. They made their way back up to you, and it was their distress at not being able to find you that had me going upstairs. They went all the way to the attic to find you." 

Spencer's heart broke a little at that. He had hurt them, and he hadn't meant to. Spencer touched each of them and felt that little flash of happiness that he had always felt when he touched them. 

"I didn't mean to hurt them."

"You didn't hurt them. Not in the way that you are thinking. They didn't realize that you had left like that, they just knew that they couldn't find you. It'll be a few months before they can really start to think and reason like that. They grow up quickly, mentally that is. They will hit about two years old in human years mentally and kind of stay there for a while until their bodies catch up. Still, they age faster mentally. Jack was much the same way. It's part of why Haley and I didn't have him socialized much until he was two. They will start talking within the week I would say. Though that's based on a normal first few weeks. I have no clue what to expect from them. I'm sure that you talked to them a great deal, but I just don't know." 

"Did I hurt them keeping them away from you?" 

"No. God Spencer. I..." Aaron buried his head in his hands. 

Spencer started to move to get up but stopped because it would mean upsetting the sleeping dragons. Spencer wanted to go to Aaron. Jack sat up and picked up each of the dragons from Spencer's legs and lap and as soon as they were clear, Spencer was walking across the room. He dropped to his knees in front of Aaron and pulled his head from his hands. Aaron was distraught. Spencer heard the scrape of the chair on the floor before Aaron got to his knees in front of him. 

"I'm sitting here worried about you. That the first thing on your mind was that you had a psychotic break and all you can worry about is if you hurt our kids. You are a wonder, Spencer Reid." 

"I don't like hurting people," Spencer said. He didn't know what else to say. 

"No, I know that. I know, but I can't help but think that I hurt you a lot and I tried not to. I didn't think you would run or I wouldn't have left you alone like that. I didn't really consider what you had already brought up that you weren't even sure if you were seeing them or imagining them once and leaving you alone wouldn't be good. I think I was too happy that I was finally getting to tell you."

"My mind scares me sometimes, Aaron and I was afraid that I had done something that I couldn't remember that had me hallucinating or I had become like mom. I was afraid that I would hurt someone and coming in for a psych hold is the only thing that I could think of to make sure that I didn't hurt someone."

"We have a lot to talk about, but I would rather do it at home or at least somewhere else. I am sure that I could talk the doc into letting us take over a conference room or something. Which do you want?"

"Home?" Spencer said, but he wasn't sure. Home seemed like a safe place, and Aaron was being truthful, or at least he seemed like he was being honest. 

"We can go to Dave's if you don't want to be alone with me."

"No." Spencer shook his head at that. He really didn't want to be around Rossi. "Home does sound good. I'll need to check out or something."

"No, you were never admitted. Not like that. You are free to go."

"The nurse was putting me into the computer."

"No, she was looking you up in the medical database. Then when she saw you were an FBI agent, she contacted the FBI magical liaison who knew exactly who you were. Rhonda gave the nurse my contact information to get a hold of me. I saw your paperwork, and you hadn't put anyone down."

"I was going to have them get a hold of JJ if they pushed for a contact. I didn't...I was really questioning my mind at the end there and wasn't sure that I didn't imagine our relationship as well."

"I'm going to spend the rest of our life together making up for this Spencer. I promise."

Spencer made a noise that he wasn't sure he had ever made before. It sounded almost like a wounded animal. He didn't want Aaron spending the rest of his life feeling like he owned Spencer something. Spencer tipped himself over to where he was wrapping himself around Aaron. "Just love me, Aaron, and that's all that I need."

"I do. I do love you so much. The thought that this could separate us, could drive you from me scares me so much," Aaron said as he wrapped his arms around Spencer to hold him tightly to his body. Spencer pulled back enough to where he could turn Aaron's face to him. Spencer pressed his lips to Aaron's and licked Aaron's lips. Aaron parted his lips and allowed Spencer to kiss him thoroughly. Spencer didn't have the words to tell Aaron how he felt. He would have to settle for showing him. Spencer pushed until he could crawl into Aaron's lap. Until all he could feel was Aaron's lips on his, Aaron's tongue in his mouth, Aaron's hand holding his body tight. Until the only sound that Spencer could hear was the sound of his blood rushing through his veins and the rapid beat of his heart in his ears. 

"Take me home, Aaron," Spencer whispered when he finally pulled out of the kiss. 

"Gladly," Aaron said. 

Spencer forced himself to get up and out of Aaron's lap only to turn around and see that Jack was changed into his dragon form and was curled on the ground asleep with his little siblings asleep on his back. It was downright adorable looking. 

"Good thing I didn't drive."

"What?"

"Magical method of travel, kind of like teleportation. I didn't want to drive and risk one of the dragons trying to climb me. So if you would crouch down and touch Jack, I'll touch you, and we will all travel home. I'll let Doctor Pierre know that we are leaving. He might want to talk to you, or he might trust what I am saying."

"I'll go find him, you stay with them." 

"Okay," Aaron said as he leaned in for another kiss. He kept Spencer there for several seconds before letting him go. Aaron looked like he didn't want to let Spencer out of his sight. Spencer knew that they were going to have a few hiccups over the next while as Spencer adjusted to his new look at the world around him. It was worth it though. To have Aaron in his life and Jack, and the three new little additions.

* * *

Spencer opened the door to come inside after a long day at work to find that all three of the little dragons were waiting on the rungs of the coat rack. Little Aurora had chocolate lining her lips. Sebastian and Drake were licking their claws which had chocolate on them. It looked like it was pudding or maybe even melted chocolate. 

"What have you three been into?" Spencer asked as he held up his arm for them to climb onto. Thankfully Drake and Sebastian finishing cleaning off their claws before climbing onto Spencer's arm. Aurora didn't climb onto his arm but jumped and flew to Spencer's shoulder. She licked at Spencer's cheek, leaving a trail of chocolate behind. 

"Cake," Drake said. 

"Cake, huh? Must be pre-baked cake or your father has gotten worse at cooking."

The three dragons started to laugh. Spencer hung his messenger bag on the coat rack and toed off his shoes to find exactly where the other two occupants of the house were. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Aaron at the stove while Jack was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, licking the inside of a bowl. 

"Well I see where the kids got their chocolate war paint from," Spencer said. 

Aaron laughed and turned around. Spencer could see that he had been stirring something on the stove while there was a light on in the oven. Inside was a cake pan. 

"Yes, well Jack convinced me to let him lick the bowl, and well I can't let him if I don't let the other three." Aaron held out his hand, and Spencer stepped up to him. The dragons took off from Spencer, landing somewhere behind Spencer. "You have a little right here." Aaron touched the edge of where Spencer knew there was chocolate.

"Yes, that's from Aurora. The other two at least cleaned off their claws before climbing on me." 

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, holding him close before he leaned in for what Spencer thought was a kiss but instead Aaron licked up the side of Spencer's cheek taking the chocolate off.

"AARON!" Spencer pushed at Aaron to try and get away, but Aaron kept him close and licked at Spencer's cheek again. Spencer tried to wiggle out of Aaron's hold, but he had a good grip on Spencer. So Spencer tried to tip his head away from his lover, but all that did was give Aaron access to his neck. Spencer felt the first lick which was followed by a nip. Spencer tried not to thrust his hips into Aaron's, but he did anyway. In the week and a half since Spencer had found out about magic, there had been kisses but nothing remotely intimate that led to sex. Spencer hadn't even really thought about sex but now it was all his brain could think about. Spencer felt teeth graze across his neck before Aaron clamped his teeth down on Spencer's shoulder, through his clothes. Aaron's arms on him tightened, and Spencer stilled in Aaron's arms. 

Spencer didn't move at all. He felt Aaron's hands settle on his ass and pull him closer, thrusting their cocks together. Spencer knew that he was half hard, but Aaron was fully hard, and Spencer could feel it through their clothes. Aaron's mouth flexed a little, digging teeth into Spencer's skin just a little more. Spencer could feel that his teeth were different, sharper in a few places. When Aaron bit down a little more, breaking Spencer's skin just a little and pulled Spencer's groin into his again, Spencer went pliant. Aaron made a pleased rumbling sound and Spencer knew that it was what Aaron wanted, Spencer to give into him. Their sex life, though good, was rather dull. Aaron was careful and generous, but he was always so buttoned up during it. He could make Spencer see stars when he orgasmed, but he never left a mark, whether it was a love bite or a hickey, or even a bruise form holding onto Spencer just that little bit too tightly. Spencer now wondered if that was because he was afraid of what he would do if he let himself go. Aaron's teeth were not human and at the moment and his strength was a little more than average. 

"Aaron, I'm all for what you are doing but we are in the kitchen, and the kids are in here with us."

Spencer didn't know what to expect for but Aaron to growl and then for Spencer to feel the crackle of magic over his skin. Spencer clung to Aaron as he felt the wash of magic that meant they were traveling. Spencer felt the floor under his feet change from tile to carpet. Aaron let go of his shoulder and pushed at him. Spencer toppled back onto the bed, screaming as he did. Spencer realized that he was naked, and so was Aaron just as his lover crawled on top of him. Aaron's eyes were entirely black. Spencer felt Aaron's calloused hands rubbing on his thighs before one wrapped around Spencer's cock. 

"Shit," Spencer said as he tried not to thrust into Aaron's hand. 

"I like you like this, trying not to move but you want to, so bad." Aaron grinned at him, and Spencer saw the teeth that had been sunk into his shoulder. Aaron squeezed just a little bit tighter as he stroked Spencer's cock and twisted his hand at the end. Spencer came with a cry. Spencer's body arched off the bed and his eyes closed with the force of his orgasm. Spencer was limp on the bed as he came down off of his orgasm high. 

"Roll over," Aaron said as he settled on his knees above Spencer. 

It took a few tries, but Spencer finally got his body to do what Aaron wanted it to. Aaron snaked an arm under him and pulled his ass up in the air just enough to slip a pillow under Spencer's hips. Aaron arranged Spencer very sensitive cock to where it was pointed up Spencer's body. A blunt finger pressed against Spencer's hole and he shivered. After rubbing at Spencer's hole for a few seconds, it pushed inside of him, and Spencer realized that it was Aaron's thumb. Spencer shivered again and moaned as Aaron pressed his thumb all the way inside of him. He could feel the slick that was on Aaron's thumb but hadn't heard the snap of the lube or Aaron getting it from the drawer. Aaron closed his legs some, pressing Spencer's together as he worked his thumb in and out of Spencer's ass. 

"Grab the headboard," Aaron said. 

Spencer reached up and grabbed it, there was a metal rung that ran the length of the bed and Spencer had always wondered about it but he kind of figured that it was because of Aaron being a dragon. Aaron pulled his thumb free and shifted on the bed some. Spencer felt something more significant press at his hole. He thought for a few seconds that it was Aaron's cock, but when it was broader than tall, Spencer realized it was both of Aaron's thumbs. 

"I've seen the way that you try and get me to really fuck you, Spencer. You beg, and you plead, and you try and thrust down onto my cock. I wanted to do it. Oh, how I wanted to grab you and throw you on the bed and make sure that you knew you were mine but-" Aaron stopped, pulling his thumbs free of Spencer's body. He felt those thumbs spread his cheeks and then Aaron was pressing his cock inside of Spencer, slow and steady but much faster than he usually did. It didn't hurt, not in a way that truly hurt, but Spencer felt the stretch and the burn of his muscles. Aaron stopped when he was halfway inside and let go of Spencer's cheeks. Aaron didn't move his cock at all and instead just sat there. Spencer turned his head to the side to try and look, but he stopped when a hand pressed into his lower back. "But to give you what you wanted, to give you what I wanted to give you, I never would have been able to hide what I was. Every single time that I buried my face in your neck or on your chest, I was hiding what I couldn't control."

"Please," Spencer begged, and he tried to push up, to get Aaron's cock in him more. The bed dipped a little right at Spencer's hips, pulling him off of Aaron's cock a little bit before Spencer felt Aaron leaning up and over him. 

"Do you want me to claim you, Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Wholly and totally?"

"Yes!" 

"Because when I do, there is no going back. You are mine forever. My human to fuck, to mate, to have for the rest of our lives." 

"Yes."

Aaron pulled Spencer's hands off of the bar and used one hand to press them down into the bed. The other hand tangled in his hair and pulled his head up to where Spencer could almost look up enough to see the whole ceiling. Aaron thrust his hips forward, burying his cock into Spencer hard and fast. Spencer couldn't even scream he was feeling too much. Aaron licked his cheek before dropping his head down and biting right at the junction of neck and shoulder. Spencer felt too sharp teeth pierce his skin, and he did scream at that. Aaron was thrusting inside of him, and it felt too good. Spencer couldn't even move as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. His hips were pressing Spencer's down into the bed. Aaron's hands were like vises gripping his hair and his wrists. Spencer knew he would bruise at his wrists, but he didn't care. Aaron's mouth didn't let go of Spencer's skin until he snapped his hips into Spencer's ass hard and didn't pull out. Spencer could feel Aaron's release inside of him, it felt hot like it always did. Aaron always felt warmer than average, but Spencer had never put much thought into it. 

Spencer came when Aaron's mouth released him, and he licked at the wound on Spencer's neck. It was thrilling and maddening at the same time. Spencer felt wrecked. Aaron didn't move, his softening cock still inside of Spencer, holding him down on the bed. Aaron did let go of Spencer's head, but Spencer was too wrecked to even think about trying to hold it up. He just let it flop, turning just enough to where he could breathe. 

Aaron pulled out of Spencer and laid down, not on top of Spencer all the way but to the side. All of the stories that Spencer had read as a child and up had dragons as possessive. Aaron was very much acting that way and had since Spencer had come home from the hospital. It was kind of nice. There was probably someone out there somewhere that would be upset at Spencer's thoughts that Aaron thinking of him a possession was wrong but after a life of no one sticking around, knowing that Aaron was going to be sticking around for the rest of his life was kind of awesome. 

Spencer felt Aaron press a kiss into his back and magic washed over him. Even the wet spot underneath of him disappeared. Spencer kind of liked that. The whole magic to clean up thing. He loved showers with lovers but after sex where Aaron had his entire body feeling like jelly, not having to get up was kind of nice. 

"That won't heal all of the way," Aaron murmured into Spencer's back where he had kissed him. 

"What?" Spencer asked trying to get his brain to reboot all the way to where he could understand what Aaron was saying. 

"It's a mating mark that the point of entry of my fangs won't go away. It'll heal and not bleed or anything, but the scars will be very prominent. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." Aaron sounded smug, and Spencer could even feel the smugness rolling off of him. "It marks you as mine, and I'm never going to feel bad about that. Though I probably should have asked first." 

"Mmmm," Spencer hummed. His body was still so relaxed that he started to fall asleep. One of Aaron's hands trailed down and then back up his body, not trying to arouse but just touch. Spencer felt a pair of boxers manifest on him just as the bedroom door opened. There were three little bumps as the little dragons landed on the bed and then a very human Jack crawled up with them. 

"Cake's almost done baking, Dad," Jack said. 

"Good. You guys keep Spencer company while I go and get dinner ready. He's a little sleepy so don't keep him up."

"I should get up," Spencer said, and he tried to push himself up but the three dragons landed on him, and he slumped down. Jack laughed and laid down beside Spencer. The bed moved as Aaron got up. 

"I'll bring dinner up here. We can all eat up here," Aaron said as he pulled the sheet up over Spencer. Spencer tried to shove it down because if he was covered up, he was going to sleep. He knew it, Aaron knew it. "Shush, Spencer."

"Don't wanna sleep." 

"Too bad. A nap isn't going to hurt." Aaron leaned close and brushed his mouth over Spencer's ear. "If you nap now, I'll wear you out enough to sleep through the night later."

"Fine," Spencer said, and he closed his eyes. He felt the dragons moving around on him to find a nice place to nap as well while Jack got out from under the blanket but laid back down on top of it. He didn't want Aaron to think that he could use sex to get what he wanted, but at least at the moment, Spencer was too tired to fight it or care because sex was good. 

Aaron threaded his fingers through Spencer's hair for a moment, scratching a little and just making Spencer feel even more boneless. He wanted to yell at Aaron to stop but it felt too good and really sleeping was so good. 

There wasn't a lot that Spencer could think of that could be better than what he had. While he hadn't ever seen himself as a stepfather or a father really at all, he wouldn't trade any of the kids that he called his own, even if they were dragons.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
